cool shoes
by buggeroff
Summary: callie and arizona basically, the meet ect. im bad at summerys
1. really really nice shoes

**_dont own never will, if i did it would be torres's anatomy lol_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie bustled onto the paediatrics ward 'Dr Bailey you asked for a con…' the words caught in her thought as her eyes caught on the blonde woman gliding towards them… literally gliding.

'Dr Bailey, have the scans come though?' the women asked briskly, turning slightly before smiling at Callie. 'you must be Dr Torres… I'm Dr Robbins, Arizona.' Callie knew she should be talking but the words didn't come. 'Anyway, If you'd like to follow me the patient is this way.' and with that she was off again gliding down the halls, Callie stared, starting after her.

'Dr Torres, keep your eyes to yourself' Bailey growled next to her

'I was looking at the shoes! … there really, really nice shoes' Callie smiled to her self, pushing forward and away from Dr Bailey, faintly aware of the muttered 'sure you where' from behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surgery was a long one, Callie could feel Arizona against her the whole time. _'ok Callie get a grip, now is not the time'_ beeep _'shit now is DEFINATLY not the time'_ there was a bleed, the there was more, they couldn't keep it under control, the patient was gone before they could even start to respond.

Bailey had left to tell the parents and Callie had almost finished scrubbing out when Arizona burst in, tearing her scrubs off and dashing them into the bin before almost scolding her self under the water.

'hey!' Callie grabbed her arms back out turning it on cool again. 'you did everything you could.' god she sounded so clichéd, but it was true, they'd worked hard in there, they couldn't have done more.

_'she was eight Dr Torres, don't tell me I couldn't have done more.' the woman beneath her hands started to shake, _

_'come, get a drink with me.' Callie left the woman to scrub out properly. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe's was quite so it was easy to find a secluded booth, Callie smiled as she brought the drinks back. Arizona was herself looking a lot better than she did after surgery, her eyes had the same life in them as before. Callie smiled to herself before internally scolding _Ok Callie grow up you are way to old to be acting like a teenager with a crush, she's just lost a patient for god sake, you both did_. she sat across the table from Arizona, maximum distance minimum risk right. Wrong. The table was small, she could feel Arizona's legs against hers. Callie scolded her self again trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach, and drained her drink.

'your thirsty?' Arizona smiled raising an eye brow. Callie smiled back not sure how to answer. 'thank' Arizona whispered, placing her hand a-top of Callie's causing a surge in Callie's stomach. 'I'm …bad with loosing patients so young' Callie knew she was staring at the women but didn't care. All she could feel was the delicate fingers tracing circles on her wrist, watch the tears form in her eyes. She wanted so badly to jump round the table and take her into a deep embrace, promise everything would be ok, but she didn't.

'I …I think I have to go' Arizona stood so fast, Callie barley registered what happened. Before she knew it she was on her own feet heading out the door after the blonde.

'Arizona' Callie called following her down the side of the bar. The blonde stopped, turning she smiled at Callie, who was closer than either of them realised.

'thank you… I'll see you around' the blonde smiled, leaning up to kiss Callie on the cheek staying there a bit to long. Letting her lips glide across Callie's cheek meeting her lips. Before either woman new it Callie was kissing back leaning into the other woman. Arizona shifter her weight back in slight surprise. That was her first mistake, all of a sudden her shoes shot out from under her leaving her flat on her back.

'owww!'

'oh my god, are you alright!' Callie smiled trying hard to suppress a laugh.

'yeah, I forgot my heelys… the wheel slipped… ahh my head' Callie was on the floor in a second, fingers probing Arizona's scalp. 'owww that hurt'

Callie smiled back 'you'll live'

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_ok people please review i'll ask you to keep it relitivly nice, if you dont like it though please say why. oh and if you want me to continue, say and i will. _**

**_thankyou_**


	2. you've got a type

**ok first thankyou everone for reviewing, i would especially like to thankyou for not slating the story! the first couple of chapters are gonna be more of a build than anything so... yeah keep reading keep reviewing**

**p.s. there not mine, although to me torres's anatomy still stands!**

* * *

'Torres' the word was barely in the air before Callie could register that she was being dragged into the on call room.

'not now Sloan!' the words had escaped Callie's lips before she'd even had a chance to really register who it was. It was a knee jerk reaction.

'Sloan?' Arizona smiled raising an eyebrow 'am I missing something?' Callie aught herself, feeling her hart start to speed.

'sorry' she blushed, now aching at the proximity between her and the other doctor. Trying desperately not to stare at those lips as the curved even further.

_Ok… Callie we need to get through this… calm down, keep breathing … just don't look at her and we'll be fine_

Arizona watched Callie squirm under her eyes, noting how she could barely look at her, her breath caught in her throat, the pain making it hard to talk. 'ummm… listen Callie…I'm … sorry. About last night, I was out of line and a little drunk. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. I truly am sorry if I have done that.'

She left before Callie had a chance to respond.

_Oh god… she thinks I'm uncomfortable… she thinks… ahhh Callie you stupid stupid girl! … why couldn't you just look at her without becoming 13! _

'you've got a type you know that' Callie's eyes shot up at the figure who was standing in the door. Mark Sloan, leaning cross armed like the cat who got the cream.

'I don't' Callie snapped back, looking for another exit she new wasn't there.

'blonde, blonde is your type, blonde doctors. Arizona, Sadie, Erica' Callie's stomach shrank at the name. she shoved into mark determined to follow Arizona. 'what! What did I say' mark yelled after her, knowing better than to follow.

_Damn mark, damn him. Him and Erica, I'f it wasn't for her I'd still… I'f she was here… but she's not Callie, ok get agrip you're a surgion, deal with the problems now, don't dwell on the problems of the past, or you'll end up thinking about O'Malley … urghhh _

'Arizona'

'Dr Torres'

'I… I need a consult' and with that Callie was pulling her into the nearest room _Great a storage closet… god I can smell her perfume… Callie! Focus_!

'Torres?'

'I need you not to talk ok' Arizona nodded slowly 'I… my last relationship ended badly, she was my best friend, a colleague, and… she was a lot, meant a lot to me. It hurt like hell when it was over and I'm not sure I could do that. What I'm trying to say is that… god I don't even know why I brought Erica up'

'you want me to understand'

'I want you to understand… I'm not uncomfortable, I don't regret anything. I …' before she could even think Arizonas lips where on hers pushing her back into the wall, Arizona's tounge parting her teeth making her way inside her mouth. There hips pressed into each other, there breasts touching through the fabric of there scrubs. Hands exploring.

'wait' Arizona breathed, breaking away. 'we cant do this here, ummm, do you wanna come round mine or we could go out.'

Callie nodded not sure she was capable of forming words just yet. 'ok, we'll I finish at 7, do you wanna meet me.' Callie nodded again watching as Arizona fought to suppress a smile. 'ok then'

Callie smiled as the door closed behind the blonde, she really didn't care if she had a type._ God bless Erica Hahn for brining me to this side of the world._

* * *

**please review, if your gonna have a go though please say why! thankyou**


End file.
